Change!
by Uchida tokugawa
Summary: Sedikit perubahan :'3 Dalam fic ini akan hadir beberapa Chara DxD dan juga settingan anak remaja :'3 tanpa ada dunia supranatural. Happy read!


**.Happy Read.**

 **Ost'Op: Yumetourou (Ost Kimi No Nawa)**

 **¤Uchida Tokugawa¤**

 **-Present-**

 **.Doraemon belong's Fujiko.**

 **Doraemon © Fujiko.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _"Kaasan!"_

 _"Tousan!"_

 _Seorang anak berusia 8-9 tahun bersurai hitam hanya bisa menatap nanar sebuah mobil yang terbakar tidak jauh dihadapanya sambil merintih kesakitan karena sekarang tubuhnya dipenuhi luka akibat saat didetik detik terakhir sebelum mobil yang mereka tumpangi kecelakaan sang ibu melemparnya keluar dan membuatnya mendarat kasar diaspal._

 _Anak tersebut hanya bisa menangis dalam diam sambil menahan sakit luar biasa yang melanda tubuhnya dan pada akhirnya alam gelap mulai menyambutnya akibat luka yang lumayan parah ditubuhnya namun sebelum anak tersebut pingsan dirinya sempat mengucapkan satu kalimat pelan._

 _"D-doraemon"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _(Dream)_

Brak!

Hah!

Hah!

Hah!

Seorang remaja berusia 15/16 tahun bersurai hitam _(Rambutnya model kaya subaru)_ terbangun dari tidurnya dengan tubuh yang dipenuhi keringat, dirinya menoleh menatap jam wakker yang berada disampingnya menunjukkan pukul 2'30 pagi.

"Mimpi itu lagi" desis remaja tersebut pelan kemudian bangkit dari tidurnya dan berjalan menuju pintu kamarnya.

Sreeek!

Suara pintu geser yang berbunyi lumayan nyaring akibat ulah remaja tersebut membuat penghuni lain dikamarnya terbangun.

"Engh Mau kemana Nobita?" Tanya salah satu penghuni kamar tersebut dengan nada ngantuk membuat langkah remaja yang bernama Nobita tersebut terhenti kemudian melirik teman sekamarnya datar.

"Hanya mengambil minuman" balas singkat Nobita kemudian berlalu menuju kulkas dilantai bawah meninggalkan rekan kamarnya yang hanya menguap dan kembali tidur.

Klek!

Suara pintu kulkas yang dibuka Nobita kemudian dirinya mengambil sekaleng bir dan sebuah apel dikedua tanganya, setelah itu dirinya melangkah kearah pojok ruangan tersebut menuju sebuah altar kecil untuk tempat penghormatan terakhir bagi orang yang telah mati dalam adat jepang, dialtar tersebut terpajang sepasang foto suami/istri yang hanya dipandang datar oleh Nobita.

"Sudah 7 tahun sejak peristiwa itu Ayah/Ibu" Ucap Nobita pelan dan dengan perlahan iris matanya mulai menyendu menatap kedua foto orang tuanya tersebut.

"Terkadang aku berpikir kenapa takdir seolah mempermainkan aku" Sambung Nobita pelan memikirkan entah kenapa seolah takdir hidup yang telah diberi oleh Kamii-sama seolah mempermainkanya, dimulai dari sejak dirinya kecil yang selalu menjadi bahan ejekan disekolahnya dan memegang peringkat teratas sebagai anak tertolol dikalangan temannya, dan seolah takdir tidak puas dengan semua itu akhirnya membuat Nobita kehilangan kedua orang tuanya tepat dihadapanya saat kecelakaan membuat dirinya terkadang tertawa ketika mendengar bahwa hidup itu indah dan bahagia.

Hampir satu jam Nobita duduk dibangku ruang makan merenungkan entah apa sambil menegak minuman kaleng yang telah habis tiga kaleng, kemudian dirinya bangkit dari duduknya berniat untuk kembali tidur kekamarnya mengingat besok ia mempunyai hari yang melelahkan karena harus bersekolah dipagi hari dan sore harinya harus bekerja paruh waktu untuk memenuhi kebutuhan mereka berdua dirumah ini, dirinya menjadi sebatang kara sejak kematian kedua orang tuanya dan apa lagi yang diharapkanya? Belas kasihan? Persetan dengan semua itu lebih baik dirinya banting tulang meskipun umurnya masih dibawah standar untuk bekerja dari pada menerima belas kasihan orang lain, ibunya juga dulu pernah berkata bahwa tangan diatas lebih baik dari pada tangan dibawah dan itulah yang menjadi pedoman hidup Nobita, tidak adalagi Nobita yang cengeng, manja, selalu bergantung dengan robot kucing teman sekamarnya itu, selalu menyerah, dirinya merubah cara pandang hidupnya karena hidup memang tak semudah yang dibayangkan, dan akhirnya Nobita kembali menuju kamarnya untuk tidur.

 **o0o**

Pagi yang cerah menyambut tempat daerah kota yang Nobita tempati, dimana langit biru bersih tanpa awan dan burung burung yang saling berkaicau sahut menyahut membuat pagi tersebut lebih dari kata sempurna untuk melakukan aktivitas sehari hari.

"Ck! Aku terlambat lagi"

Namun dipagi yang cerah tersebut ada seorang remaja pria yang kita ketahui bernama Nobita mengumpat pelan dalam kamarnya sambil memakai seragam sekolahnya saat mengetahui bahwa dirinya hari ini kembali telat akibat bangun kesiangan.

"Kau bisa pakai pintu kemana saja agar tidak terlambat Nobita" Ucap robot kucing teman sekamar Nobita yang sedang duduk tidak jauh dari tempat Nobita berdiri sekarang dan hanya dibalas gelengan pelan oleh Nobita.

"Arigatou Doraemon, tapi lebih baik aku berjalan saja" Tolak halus Nobita kemudian melangkah keluar menuju pintu depan rumah setelah dirinya memakai blazer akademi, "Aku berangkat" sambung Nobita kemudian berjalan menuju sekolahnya meninggalkan Doraemon yang hanya menatap kepergiannya dengan pandangan sedih.

"Sejak saat itu Nobita jarang bahkan hampir tidak pernah meminta atau menggunakan barang bantuanku, mungkin tugasku sudah selesai untuk mendampinginya saat kecil namun melihatnya sekarang membuatku merasa kasihan dan ingin terus menjaganya mengingat Nobita sudah tidak punya siapa siapa lagi" Bisik Doraemon pelan menatap punggung Nobita yang mulai semakin jauh.

Dua puluh menit berjalan akhirnya Nobita sampai disekolahnya yang sekarang terlihat sepi akibat memang para murid sudah masuk dalam kelas masing masing untuk belajar, penjaga gerbang yang melihat Nobita salah satu murid yang sering terlambat hanya menghela nafas pelan.

"Terlambat lagi Nobita" Tanya penjaga gerbang tersebut kearah Nobita yang hanya tersenyum kecil sambil menggaruk tengkunya karena sungkan kepada paman didepanya ini akibat dirinya suka terlambat.

"Maaf paman" Ucap Nobita pelan membuat paman penjaga tersebut tersenyum kecil, sebab dirinya tahu pemuda dihadapanya ini mempunyai kehidupan yang lebih berat dari hidupnya, bayangkan tinggal sebatang kara sejak umur 9 tahun dan selalu banting tulang untuk menghidupi dirinya dikota yang keras ini sampai ia remaja bukanlah hal yang mudah, dirinya tahu Nobita sering telat akibat kelelahan karena bekerja sambilan ketika pulang sekolah dan dimana ia bisa tahu semua hal tersebut karena dulu ketika makan disuatu kedai ia bertemu Nobita yang juga sedang makan dan mereka sedikit berbincang membuat dirinya akhirnya tahu mengapa Nobita sering terlambat.

"Cepatlah masuk, kau terlambat 25 menit hari ini Nobita" Ucap Paman tersebut sambil membukakan pagar sekolah untuk Nobita yang membungkuk berterimakasih.

"Arigatou paman" Ucap Nobita kemudian berlalu masuk meninggalkan paman penjaga yang tersenyum memandang punggung Nobita.

"Anak yang kuat" batin paman tersebut.

Tidak lama berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolah akhirnya Nobita sampai didepan pintu kelas yang bertuliskan _XI-C,_ Tempat kelasnya menuntut ilmu dan dengan perlahan dirinya menggeser pintu kelas tersebut membuat seluruh murid kelas termasuk guru yang sedang mengajar mengalihkan pandangan kearah Nobita yang tertawa masam.

"Gomen Sensei aku terlambat" Ucap Nobita meminta maaf sambil membungkuk kearah gurunya yang hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sesaat kemudian menghela nafas pelan.

"Silahkan duduk Nobita dan jangan diulangi lagi" ucap sang Sensei yang hanya dibalas anggukan Nobita.

 _"Kenapa ya Nobita suka sekali terlambat?"_

 _"Entahlah, kau ingat dulu saat masih diSekolah dasar Nobita memang terkenal anak terbodoh, mungkin saja dia masih belum berubah"_

 _"Dan juga dia sering menjadi bahan bully Takeshi dan Suneo kan"_

Nobita hanya diam dan terus melangkah tanpa ada niat untuk menatap atau bahkan membalas perkataan pelan para siswa ataupun siswi kelasnya sebab kalimat kalimat tersebut sudah sering dirinya dengar sejak ia menginjak sekolah ini, mungkin dirinya dulu akan berlari pulang kemudian merengek kepada Doraemon untuk membalas teman temannya namun sekarang ia lebih memilih untuk mendiamkan mereka toh lama lama mereka juga akan capai dan berhenti sendiri, dirinya terus melangkah sampai akhirnya berhenti tepat disamping bangkunya kemudian duduk menghiraukan tatapan khawatir dari teman sebangkunya.

"Kau tak apa Nobita-kun?"

Nobita hanya melirik sekilas teman sebangkunya yaitu seorang gadis manis bersurai hitam panjang yang dikuncir dua sebahu menatapnya dengan pandangan khawatir, dan juga gadis manis ini adalah teman se ganknya dulu yaitu Shizuka.

"Aku baik baik saja Shizuka" Balas singkat Nobita dan dengan perlahan mulai melipat kedua tanganya diatas meja kemudian menaruh kepalanya diatas tanganya dan tertidur menghiraukan Shizuka yang memandangnya dengan pandangan sulit diartikan.

Siang harinya saat jam istirahat sekolah sedang berlangsung terlihat seorang gadis manis bersurai hitam sedang berjalan dengan tergesa diantara murid lain yang berhamburan kesana kemari, Gadis tersebut sedikit kebingungan seperti mencari sesuatu namun ketika dirinya mengingat suatu hal akhirnya ia membalikkan badan dan melangkah menuju atap sekolah.

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

Cklek!

Suara derap langkah sang gadis atau lebih tepatnya Shizuka yang menaiki tangga menuju atap sekolah kemudian membuka pintunya membuat gadis tersebut menyipitkan kedua matanya akibat sinar matahari, dirinya mengedarkan pandangannya keseluruh penjuru atap mencari teman sebangkunya dan pandangannya terhenti ketika melihat seorang pemuda bersurai hitam sedang duduk disebuah bangku panjang yang disediakan diatap tersebut sambil menatap langit datar, Shizuka sedikit bersemu ketika melihat wajah Nobita yang terlihat tampan dengan efek rambutnya yang bergerak pelan karena tertiup angin dibagian sampingnya membuat Dirinya berpikir Nobita yang sekarang dengan yang dulu sangatlah berbeda.

"Nobita-kun" Ucap pelan Shizuka mengalihkan perhatian Naruto yang menatap langit menjadi menatapnya dengan pandangan bingung, namun tidak sampai lama dirinya mengerti kalau gadis yang berdiri tidak jauh dari hadapannya tersebut ingin mengajaknya untuk makan siang bersama dilihat dari kotak bentou dan isyarat tubuhnya yang mengangkat kotak bekalnya sambil tersenyum manis kearahnya.

"Ayo makan bersama Nobita-kun" Ucap Shizuka lembut kearah Nobita yang terdiam sesaat kemudian mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum kecil.

"Arigatou Shizuka"

Dengan perlahan Shizuka mulai membuka kotak bekalnya menampakan susunan makanan yang terlihat indah karena tertata rapi dan juga Nobita sedikit menaikkan alisnya bingung ketika melihat bentuk nasi yang dibentuk menyerupai wajahnya, sedangkan Shizuka hanya bersemu merah ketika mengetahui bahwa Nobita sedang menatap hiasan nasi yang sengaja dirinya bentuk menyerupai wajah Nobita.

"I-itu aku sengaja membuatkannya untukmu Nobita-kun" Ucap Shizuka tergagap pelan sambil bersemu menatap Nobita yang masih menatap hiasan nasinya sesaat kemudian tertawa kecil.

"Itu sangat indah, Arigatou nee Shizuka" Ucap Nobita sambil tersenyum lebar menampakkan deretan gigi putihnya telak membuat wajah Shizuka memerah total.

"I-iya sama sama" cicit Shizuka pelan sambil menunduk.

Nobita hanya tersenyum kecil melihat respon gadis dihadapannya ini, kemudian dirinya mengalihkan pandangannya menatap hamparan langit biru cerah.

"Mungkin hidup tidaklah seburuk yang kukira" desis Nobita pelan.

"ada apa Nobita-kun?" Tanya Shizuka bingung ketika melihat Nobita yang memandang langit sambil tersenyum dan menggumamkan sesuatu.

"Nandemonai" balas Nobita pelan kemudian mengambil sumpit yang disediakan oleh Shizuka, "Ayo kita makan Shizuka" sambung Nobita.

"Hu'um"

Tidak jauh dari tempat Nobita dan Shizuka makan bersama atau lebih tepatnya dibelakang pintu atap sekolah terlihat seorang siswa pria bersurai hitam rapi memandang datar kearah Nobita.

 **-o0o-**

Teng!

Teng!

Suara bel sekolah berbunyi nyaring keseluruhan penjuru sekolah menandakan bahwa waktu belajar telah usai bagi siswa dan waktunya mereka untuk pulang kerumahnya masing masing.

"Terimakasih atas pelajarannya Sensei" suara ketua kelas yang menjadi wakil seluruh murid kelas Nobita untuk mengucapkan ucapan terimakasih kepada Sensei' mereka sambil ber Ojigi, sedangkan sang Sensei hanya tersenyum kecil kemudian memandang kearah Nobita.

"Nobita nanti tolong bawakan berkas tugas kelas ini menuju meja saya ya" Ucap sang Sensei' menatap Nobita yang mengangguk pelan kemudian melangkah menuju mengambil berkas tugas kelasnya.

Tidak lama setelah para siswa bubar dari akademi dan yang tersisa hanyalah beberapa siswa yang mengikuti kegiatan ekstrakulikuler dan juga piket kelas, sekarang terlihat Nobita yang sedang berjalan pelan dilorong sekolah menuju kelasnya untuk mengambil tasnya yang sengaja ia tinggal saat dimintai tolong oleh Sensei'nya tadi.

Tap!

Tap!

Tap!

Set!

Nobita yang sudah sampai dikelasnya dan akan menggeser pintu menghentikan langkahnya begitu juga tangannya yang hampir memegang knop pintu, dirinya melihat melalui jendela pintu, Shizuka yang berdiri menatap seorang siswa bersurai hitam tersisir rapi tidak seperti dirinya yang gaya rambutnya agak sedikit acak acakan dan juga ia tahu siapa siswa yang sedang berdiri dihadapan Shizuka tersebut, Dekisugi Rivalnya dulu saat masih SD dalam memperebutkan Shizuka.

"Aku menyukaimu Shizuka-chan, maukah kamu menjadi kekasihku?"

Samar samar percakapan mereka berdua terdengar sampai ketempat Nobita yang hanya berdiri memandang mereka datar kemudian menunduk sesaat.

"Terjadi lagi" desis Nobita pelan sambil menunduk menyembunyikan ekspresi nya dibalik helaian Surai hitamnya namun tidak lama dirinya mendongak menatap kearah Shizuka dan Dekisugi yang masih berpegangan tangan kemudian tersenyum kecil, dirinya tidak lagi cemburu atau berlari menangis menuju Doraemon karena Shizuka, gadis yang diramalkan akan menjadi istrinya kelak sekarang sedang ditembak oleh seorang pria tampan sekaligus rivalnya sejak sekolah dasar, entah mengapa seluruh perasaannya selama ini menjadi tenang melihat gadis yang dicintainya selama ini mendapatkan pria yang baik dan bertanggung jawab seperti Dekisugi karena ia tahu bahwa.

 _"Mencintai tidak Harus dicintai, Hanya cukup melihat gadis yang kau cintai itu bahagia itu sudah cukup untukku"_ Ucap Nobita pelan sambil tersenyum tipis kemudian dengan langkah pelan dirinya menggeser pintu kelas perlahan berniat mengambil tasnya.

Srek!

Suara pintu kelas yang bergeser pelan mengagetkan Shizuka dan juga Dekisugi namun yang paling shock adalah Shizuka yang tidak menyangka akan bertemu Nobita dalam situasi seperti ini dan dirinya takut jika Nobita akan salah paham saat melihat situasi seperti ini.

Nobita hanya berjalan dalam diam menuju kearah bangkunya untuk mengambil tas sekolahnya, entah mengapa meskipun dirinya sudah merelakan gadis yang disukainya sedari kecil kepada laki laki yang memang dirinya akui lebih bertanggung jawab darinya, perasaan kecewa masih terasa dilubuk hatinya membuat Nobita lebih memilih diam, bahkan Shizuka yang menatapnya dengan pandangan berkaca kaca saat ia melewatinya untuk mengambil tas dirinya abaikan, namun ketika akan berbalik sebuah tangan lembut menggenggam tangannya erat.

"Nobita-kun"

Nobita hanya terdiam sesaat ketika suara lirih Shizuka memanggilnya, dengan pelan dirinya monoleh menatap Shizuka yang juga menatapnya dengan pandangan sendu.

"Ini tidak seperti yang kamu lihat" ucap Shizuka lirih menatap kedua iris hitam Nobita sendu.

Nobita yang mendengar perkataan Shizuka barusan hanya terdiam beberapa saat kemudian tersenyum kecil.

"Tenanglah Shizuka, aku tidak akan termakan cemburu buta seperti waktu kita masih sekolah dasar dulu kok" Ucap Nobita tersenyum kecil kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Dekisugi yang juga terdiam memandang dirinya, "Jagalah perasaan Shizuka, Dekisugi" sambung Nobita kembali tersenyum membuat Dekisugi yang memandangnya mengangguk pelan sambil tersenyum juga, namun berbeda dengan Shizuka yang memandang kearah Nobita dengan pandangan tidak percaya, karena entah mengapa Nobita seperti malah merelakan dirinya bersama pria lain, bukankah Nobita yang dirinya kenal sangat menyukainya dan pantang menyerah jika berhubungan dengannya dan juga apakah isyarat isyarat jika dirinya juga mencintai Nobita yang selama ini dirinya tunjukan masih kurang untuk membuat pemuda tersebut tahu bahwa ia sangat mencintainya bahkan sedari SD namun dirinya hanya terlalu malu untuk mengungkapkannya.

"Tapi aku mencintaimu Nobita-kun" Ucap lirih Shizuka membuat Nobita dan Dekisugi terdiam membatu, namun Nobita dengan perlahan melepas genggaman tangan Shizuka.

"Tapi aku sudah tidak menyukaimu Shizuka" Balas Nobita sambil menatap kedua iris Shizuka yang menatapnya dengan pandangan shock.

"B-bohong" lirih Shizuka sambil menggelengkan kepalanya pelan menatap Nobita yang sekarang memandangnya datar.

Nobita hanya diam mendengar Isakan kecil Shizuka kemudian dirinya berbalik melangkah pergi meninggalkan kelas namun saat dirinya akan membuka pintu kelas ia kembali melirik Shizuka yang juga menatapnya dengan buliran air mata dan dengan perlahan bibir Nobita bergerak seolah mengatakan sesuatu tanpa suara kearah Shizuka yang melebarkan kedua iris hijaunya karena memahami apa yang dimaksud Nobita.

 _"Gomen"_

Kalimat itulah yang Shizuka pahami dari perkataan Nobita sebelum pergi, dirinya akan mengejar pemuda yang ia cintai namun sebuah tangan menggenggam pergelangan Shizuka lembut menahan gadis tersebut untuk tidak pergi dan ketika menoleh dirinya dapat melihat Dekisugi yang tersenyum.

"Kumohon Shizuka-chan" Mohon Dekisugi menggenggam kedua tangan Shizuka erat membuat gadis tersebut dilema antara takut mengecewakan kedua sahabat baiknya.

Dengan Nobita sekarang yang terlihat berjalan perlahan dipinggiran trotoar sambil menenteng tasnya dalam diam dan entah mengapa perasaan kecewa dihatinya belumlah menghilang akibat kejadian dikelas beberapa saat yang lalu padahal dirinya yakin bahwa Shizuka memang pantas bersama Dekisugi dan akan bahagia kelak sebab jika bersama dirinya, ia tidak yakin apakah Shizuka akan bahagia atau tidak, ia hanyalah seorang yatim piatu dan banting tulang setiap harinya untuk memenuhi kebutuhan sehari harinya tidak seperti remaja umumnya dimana mereka berfoya foya dimasa mudanya sedangkan Nobita adalah kebalikannya.

"Oy Nobita!"

Nobita yang sedang berjalan dalam diam menghentikan langkahnya ketika mendengar seseorang memanggilnya dan ketika menoleh ia dapat melihat seorang pemuda tambun tersenyum lebar sambil melangkah mendekatinya.

"Giant?" Ucap Nobita pelan.

"Wah kau Nobita kan? Penampilanmu setelah lama kita tak bertemu semakin keren saja ya" ucap Giant sambil tertawa pelan, sedangkan Nobita hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Kau mau kemana Giant?" Tanya Nobita karena melihat Giant sedang membawa karangan bunga ditangan kanannya, Giant hanya terkekeh mendengar kalimat Nobita barusan.

"Aku mau menjemput Jaiko di stasiun sekaligus mengucapkan selamat atas keberhasilan ya menjadi mangaka terkenal" Ucap Giant semangat.

Nobita hanya mengangguk pelan, dirinya ingat adik Giant yang bernama Jaiko tersebut, gadis yang dulu sering dirinya Katai jelek akibat bertubuh tambun seperti kakaknya namun ketika Nobita kembali melihatnya beberapa bulan yang lalu di tv, mungkin dirinya akan menarik perkataannya karena gadis tersebut telah menjelma menjadi seorang gadis cantik bak model.

"Kau mau menemaniku Nobita? Hitung hitung bernostalgia" ucap Giant sambil menepuk bahu Nobita yang terdiam sesaat kemudian mengangguk.

"Baiklah, lagian sudah lama kita tak bertemu, aku malah penasaran bagaimana kabar Suneo sekarang" balas Nobita sambil tertawa pelan.

"Suneo bersekolah di Paris dan akan pulang tahun depan" Ucap Giant yang memang masih sering berkomunikasi dengan Suneo melalui sosial media, "Dan juga bukankah kamu satu sekolah dengan Shizuka? Bagaimana kabarnya Nobita? Atau jangan jangan kamu sudah menjalin kasih dengannya ya?" Sambung Giant dengan nada menggoda diakhir kalimatnya.

Nobita hanya terdiam memandang datar langit senja saat mendengar perkataan terakhir Giant tersebut, entah mengapa dirinya seperti dibuat kembali melihat kejadian saat pulang sekolah tadi, namun Nobita menggelengkan kepalanya pelan kemudian tersenyum tipis.

"Shizuka baik baik saja dan juga dirinya sudah berpacaran dengan Dekisugi pria yang memang pantas untuknya" Ucap Nobita pelan, sedangkan Giant yang mendengarnya menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Dekisugi? Siswa terpintar saat kita SD dulu itu ya?" Tanya Giant bingung dan dibalas anggukan pelan Nobita, "Tapi kenapa kamu tidak merebutnya saja Nobita? Bukankah dulu kamu pantang menyerah jika berurusan dengan hal yang menyangkut cintamu kepada Shizuka?" Sambung Giant bingung dengan sikap Nobita yang sekarang, entah mengapa sikapnya susah dibaca, seolah Nobita pintar menyembunyikan ekspresinya.

Nobita hanya tertawa pelan mendengar perkataan Giant barusan, dirinya serasa Djavu akibat mendengar kalimat Giant barusan.

"Aku tidak bisa memaksakan kehendakku diatas penderitaan orang lain dan ada kalanya mengalah demi kebahagian orang lain itu harus dilakukan Giant" ucap Nobita membuat Giant terdiam karena tidak menyangka pemuda yang dulu culun,cengeng dan manja akan seperti ini saat dewasa.

"Mung-!"

Kyaa!

Giant menghentikan perkataannya ketika mendengar suara teriakan perempuan yang tidak asing ditelinga ya dan saat suara teriakan itu kembali terdengar akhirnya Giant langsung berlari menuju sumber suara karena dirinya yakin bahwa suara tersebut adalah suara adiknya.

"Hoi tunggu Giant" ucap Nobita ikut berlari mengikuti Giant, mereka berlari menyusuri lorong Stasiun sampai dibagian pojok stasiun yang terlihat sepi dan disana terlihat seorang gadis bersurai hitam sepunggung sedang terpojok disudut tembok dikelilingi segerombolan pria yang Nobita tebak adalah preman.

"Hai nona manis"

"Mari kita bermain main sebentar"

"Uhh~ tubuhnya sangat ideal, kita sangat beruntung mendapatkan gadis seperti ini"

Sedangkan sang gadis hanya terduduk dipojok ruangan sambil menangis sesenggukan karena berpikir apakah tubuhnya akan dinikmati oleh para pria bajingan dihadapannya ini.

"Jaiko!"

Gadis yang bernama Jaiko tersebut mendongak cepat ketika mendengar suara sang kakak yang memang dirinya minta untuk menjemputnya dan juga sosok kakak yang selama ini selalu mendukungnya untuk menjadi yang terbaik.

"Kakak!" Ucap Jaiko sambil terisak pelan, sedangkan Giant melihat gerombolan pria yang akan menyentuh adiknya itu dengan pandangan murka.

"Hei brengsek! Menjauhkan dari adikku!" Teriak marah Giant kearah segerombolan pria yang malah tertawa remeh seolah perkataan Giant barusan hanyalah lelucon.

"Hoo~ ada pahlawan kesiangan kheh!?" Ucap salah satu preman tersebut, "Jadi bagaimana kalau kau diam saja disana jika masih sayang nyawa dan melihat kami menikmati tubuh gadis ini dan juga kau beruntung bisa melihat adegan kami secara Live" sambung preman tersebut sambil menyeringai kearah Giant yang memerah wajahnya menahan emosi.

"Brengsek!" Teriak Giant yang kehabisan kesabaran kemudian berlari menuju kearah segerombolan preman tersebut.

"Kheh! Dasar pengganggu" desis salah satu preman sambil memasukkan tangannya kedalam saku jaket mengambil sebuah roti kalung, "Majulah gendut" sambung preman tersebut menyeringai kejam.

Bruagh!

Brak!

Brukh!

Duagh!

Beberapa saat setelah perkelahian terjadi terlihatlah Giant yang terlihat babak belur terlentang dilantai Dengan perutnya yang diinjak oleh preman yang bertarung dengannya tadi.

"Sudah kubilangkan lebih baik kau menonton kegiatan kami dari pada menantang ku" desis preman tersebut, sedangkan Giant hanya memandang benci kearah wajah menyeringai preman yang sedang menginjaknya tersebut.

"A-aku tetap tidak akan membiarkan adikku disentuh oleh pria sepertimu" ucap Giant sambil meludah kearah wajah preman tersebut membuat yang diludahi semakin murka kemudian mengangkat tangannya yang dilapisi roti kalung berniat menghantamkannya kewajah Giant dan mengakhiri hidup pemuda gendut tersebut, sedangkan Jaiko hanya semakin terisak karena melihat kakaknya babak belur.

"Matilah gendut!"

Wush!

Tep!

Preman tersebut begitupula Giant yang tidak merasakan sakit akibat pukulan preman diatasnya membuka kedua matanya dan melihat Nobita yang menangkap tangan preman yang akan memukulnya tersebut sambil menatapnya datar.

"Jangan ikut cam-!"

Duagh!

Giant melebarkan matanya melihat Nobita dengan kecepatan tinggi langsung menghantamkan lututnya ke dagu sang preman membuat yang dihantam terbang rendah kemudian setelah itu Nobita langsung menendangnya kuat sampai menghantam tembok telak membuat preman tersebut langsung pingsan.

"N-nobita" gagap Giant pelan ketika melihat pandangan dingin Nobita yang menatap sisa gerombolan preman yang juga menatap Nobita takut dan dengan langkah seribu akhirnya sisa preman tersebut lari terbirit-birit.

Set!

Giant menatap tangan Nobita yang terulur untuk membantunya bangkit, dan dengan perlahan dirinya membalas uluran tersebut.

"Arigatou Nobita" ucap pelan Giant.

"Bukan apa apa" balas Nobita sambil tersenyum kecil.

Grep!

Giant tersentak saat ada yang memeluknya erat namun dirinya tersenyum kemudian mengelus Surai hitam adiknya yang sedang terdiam dengan lembut, Nobita yang melihat interaksi Giant dan Jaiko tersenyum kemudian berbalik arah.

"Kalau begitu aku akan kembali dulu Giant dan titipkan salamku untuk Suneo" Ucap Nobita sambil melangkah menjauh.

"Tentu" balas Giant singkat kemudian menatap punggung Nobita yang semakin menjadi menjauh, "Tak kusangka Nobita berubah sejauh ini" sambung Giant pelan, sedangkan Jaiko yang melihat kakaknya berinteraksi dengan pemuda tadi akhirnya memilih untuk bertanya.

"Tadi itu teman kakak?" Tanya Jaiko penasaran membuat Giant yang mendengarnya sweatdrope karena ternyata adiknya ini juga tidak mengenali Nobita dengan penampilannya yang sekarang.

"Pemuda tadi itu adalah Nobita" Jawab Giant, Jaiko hanya terdiam sesaat kemudian tersentak kaget karena pemuda keren tadi adalah Nobita yang dulu ketika kecil terkenal dengan keculunannya.

"Tadi itu Kak Nobita? Yang dulu sering kakak kerjain bersama kak Suneo itu kan?" Ucap Jaiko dan hanya anggukan pelan yang Giant balasan pertanda benar.

"Keren" bisik Jaiko sambil bersemu mengingat aksi Nobita beberapa saat yang lalu, Sedangkan Giant hanya membisu melihat wajah adiknya yang bersemu merah.

"Sepertinya ada yang jatuh cinta" goda Giant dan dihadiahi pukulan ringan oleh Jaiko.

Namun tidak ada yang mengetahui bahwa tidak jauh dari tempat kejadian perkelahian Nobita&Giant dan preman terdapat sosok gadis manis bersurai hitam berseragam sekolah menatap kejadian tidak jauh dihadapannya dengan pandangan tidak percaya.

"Nobita-kun" lirih gadis tersebut.

 **°TBC°**

Note: _Yo! Ane Uchida mengucapkan selamat Natal dan juga tahun baru 2018 :'p dan juga sebenarnya ini adalah percobaan fic Doraemon pertama dan sengaja aku buat sifat Nobita OOC :'v , yah mungkin ada yg suka dan juga ada yang tidak suka tapi yang terpenting ane ucapin Happy Read :v_

 **.Dont Like Dont Read.**

 **END OST: Kimi Ni Okuru Uta (MAD)**

 **.THANKS FOR READ FIC UCHIDA.**

 _ **.Change Belong's Uchida Tokugawa.**_

 _ **.Keep calm and read fic Uchida tokugawa.**_

 **-SAYONARA-**


End file.
